Troll teams
The two troll teams created by twinArmageddons . Each team is given a leader who then chooses a group the size of six. These two teams were set up as a competition to see which team could defeat the game Sburb first and maximize the odds that there are winners. So far in the story, it seems as though the troll teams have similarities in terms of ordered pairs. The Sollux-Karkat pair represent the figureheads, and not necessarily the leaders, as they are easily manipulated by the Aradia-Terezi pair. This first pair share the fact that they are both very indecisive and tend to doubt things easily. It could also be that they are both neurotic. There also seems to be some sort of relationship, as Karkat's fetch modus is useless to him, and it is implied that he gives it to Sollux. Sollux's current modus might also be useless to him, and he might give it away to Karkat. The Aradia-Terezi pair is very interesting in that they are both represented with unique eyes-- Aradia has pure-white, and we haven't seen Terezi's eyes, but she may have red eyes corresponding to her shades, and as based on Sollux's eye-shades relation. They are both also gifted with their senses, as Aradia can hear voices from beyond that guide her, and Terezi acquired the ability to sense the world around her through Synesthaesia. Terezi can telepathically hear her lusus's voice as they communicate from within the egg and without. Theoretically, the third pair, if it is AG-AC, their common 'theme' would be that they are trusted by the second pair, but are still suspicious as viewed by the rest of the team. AG seems to be helpful and supposedly shares its knowledge with AA, but there is no proof as of late. All that can be verified is the wealth of knowledge AG seems to have. AC is something like Terezi's best friend, and Terezi thinks that the roleplays they have are just that-- roleplays-- but as implied heavily in the story, AC might not be roleplaying, and events stated in her play might actually be autobiographical. The third pair up to the sixth pair are actually not yet confirmed, as the first client-server connection for the blue team has only just been established. We have yet to see where the pairings are actually going. Every pair is unique in that they are somehow foils of one another. It's not that they are of opposing zodiac signs (which they are not) or of complementary signs (which, again, they are not)-- it's just that they are generally very similar, except in that essential flaw that gives their relationship character. It also seems that the more interactive trolls (i.e. the ones that have contacted the Sburb bunch) are mostly in the red team, and it is possible that no one on the blue team will ever get to contact them directly-- Sollux even says to GA that he wouldn't want to troll them. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts